An Irken in Charge
by Cooljoe64
Summary: After crashing landing back on Earth, Tak gets revenge on Zim by beating him up and destroying his base. Stranded on Earth, they are forced to live on the streets for years. But through a series of events, Tak finds herself as the Mafia Boss of New York City, exerting control all around. Yet she will find herself challenged by a certain man who has changed remarkably over the years
1. Taks Story

Aurthors Note: Well I'm glad to release the first chapter, hope you enjoy it. also if you have trouble distinguishing between the past and present, please tell me, and I'll make sure to fix it in the future.

The story is Rated M for language, violence, and future sexuality. So don't let little ones read this.

* * *

It was a rainy day in the city. She looked out the window, cursing to herself as the rain became harder and harder. Still the clock was ticking and she didn't have much choice. She sat back down in her leather seat spinning around to clear her head. She looked onto her desk and on it was a picture of a albino man with a blue suit, and red tie with short black hair. She got out a red marker and drew an 'X' on it before deposing it into the trash. She looked at the clock which read 3:18. Realizing it would be time soon; she opened her drawer, and slipped a few things into her sleeve.

She walked to the dull brown double doors and as of on cue, they opened, revealing a short little person. He was wearing a simple lab coat, but his unusual green skin was the eye catcher to most.

"Well about time" he said tapping his foot.

Not even bothering to respond, she shoved past him and headed to a shelve.

"Where do you think you're going?" he yelled out. "We have to go soon and if I do recall, you always bugged me about being late. Well here I am ready to go, and you're not even ready!"

Still ignoring him, she typed onto a computer changing her holographic disguise to a black dress wearing black gloves. Her hair was still the same blue bob cut it had been. She looked into the mirror.

'It almost feels like the real thing'

She was trapped on Earth now and not temporary anymore, forever. It amazed her at times. How the most advanced species in the universe couldn't even get off a planet. And it only got worse being stuck with the one you hated most. Zim!

She crashed landed back onto Earth after spending months in space. She almost lost her sanity as she had started talking to her headless robot. After crashing back, in a fit of rage, she got back to Zim's house and kicked his ass to the point he was almost dead. She then smashed, burnt, destroyed his base until not even the ashes remained, instead just a burnt out square. She could of left then but did one last thing that she now regretted. She infested his base with nano-bots that practically ate everything in the lab till there were only hollow spheres of dirt.

That's when she realized her mistake. Zim always managed repair his base no matter what kind of damage he was dealt with. But this time she had destroyed it permanently, making him unable to repair it. And being beaten to near death, he couldn't do much about it. The nano-bots had eaten his ship, the last one. She tried to steal the one Dib had only his "modifications" and rendered it useless. She was completely stranded on Earth.

She looked at the clock, and knew it was time to go. She put on her fur coat, and the front door opened, revealing a tall well-built man.

"We're ready to go boss" he said with his thick Boston like accent

"Were coming" she replied

Both she and Zim went out the front door to see the rain start to pound down harder. She felt a shot of alertness and opened the umbrella thou occasionally she would get stung. They approached the giant sleek black SUV. The man held the umbrella for her as she got in followed by Zim.

'Stuck on this rock'

After she failed to find a way home, she managed to contact her Tallest about her situation. However they said:

"Don't worry we'll get to you eventually"

They never did and Tak assumed they had forgot. Feeling betrayed, and realized she was stranded forever, she helped Zim. As sick to her stomach it had made her, she realized that if she was going to be on Earth forever, it be best to have at least some company that wasn't a human, but an Irken. Even if that Irken was the most insane homicidal defective that ruined her chance of becoming an invader and, in a sense, got her stranded on Earth.

Having lost everything, impart due to her, they were forced to live on the streets. She didn't care about Skool, and Zim was so beat up he couldn't even go and eventually forgot about it.

Zim's "data gathering" proved terrible. He had learned absolutely nothing about the human race and she had limited knowledge of it. They didn't get that the greenish paper was a source of currency in the area they were. Forced to live on the streets and beg for food, they barely made it. This went on for years. Her holographic human disguise was the one that did the most convincing. People ran at the sight of Zim who looked like something out of a horror movie with the ass kicking he got.

She smiled out the window, amazed at how she got here.

Then everything changed in so little time. A dark slender drunken man who was way to hyper asked her if she wanted a job saying that the pay was good. She thought it was her lucky break until she realized what he meant. She should have caught on to what he was saying:

"People are willing to pay for any age you see. Your what? 9? 10? The pay is pretty good. People think its sick but there's money in everything"

She left Zim convinced at that moment it would get better. It wasn't until he thrusted her into a room with a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties did she realized what exactly he meant. They did have prostitution throughout the Irken Empire, just that it wasn't talked about much since war was the first priority.

When that man tried to make a move on her, she sliced his neck open. Being under so much stress, she acted instinctively. Then that drunken man burst in somewhat horrified at what he saw but then got angry and tried to strangle her. Being a trained invader, she snapped his arm like a twig before striking him down with one blow to his head. He didn't get up after that.

For some reason she insanely laughed at his death until she had to go as people started wonder what the noise was. Although she was back to where she started, she took every green paper she saw.

The rain pounded harder to the point they had to pull over for safety. She was in a hurry but didn't want to die in what humans called a car. She looked over to Zim who was sound asleep. Something about car rides always made him sleep. She did have another opportunity to rid of him.

She was walking back to the alley with sheets of green paper until she came across Zim being surrounded by three guys.

"All I'm say'n man is I want ya wallet."

"Zim does not have this earthling thing you call a wallet, be gone" he waved his hand dismissively but the guys surrounding him only creeped in closer.

"Maybe you didn't hear" the tallest one gripped Zim by the collar. He formed his other hand into a fist and she knew all to well what he was about to do. She could of left him at their mercy and in his shape he would certainly die. She almost liked the idea but found herself rejecting it. If anyone was going to kill Zim it would be her. She didn't love him, not even as a friend. Instead she imagined him slowly suffering until his invincible ego was crushed and becoming a former shell of himself.

The car stopped at the traffic light. She looked onto the clock in the car. She tried wearing a watch, but with her arms being so skinny it fell off to often so she abandoned it. Soon it would begin. A sudden twitch of pain struck her left leg. It served her as a reminder of bailing Zim out.

She ran to the guy holding him and bit onto the guy's right arm, forcing him to lose his hold and drop Zim. Her razor sharp teeth were more than enough to hear the guy yell in an ear piercing scream. She loosen her hold before letting go and spat out the blood. The man continued to scream in pain which she found almost delightful to hear.

"Da hell is that man" said one guy

"Must be one of them fucked up streets kids" he replied. He took out a pocket knife waving it in the air.

"That fuck'n bitch bit me" yelled the man who was trying to stop the blood in his arm.

"I think dis kid needs a lesson" The man with the pocket knife approached her and lifted his right foot. She could tell what he planned to do. As he tried to kick her, she grabbed his foot and twisted it until she heard crack. She started to insanely laugh as whimpered in pain. He hugged his foot trying to hold back the tears but he failed to do so. The only one who wasn't hurt looked terrified and made a run for it, the guy with the bleeding arm collapsed from blood loss but the man with the twisted foot swung at her with his left leg and actually knocked her down. And where he managed to hit gave off a sting of pain. He tried to get himself up and hopped out of the alley using the brick wall for leverage. Angered by what he did, she extended her Pak legs and impaled him. He went down on the ground with a thud.

Of course Zim had refused to say she saved him. It was his pride and eventually she would crush that after more important matters were settled. It was that day were everything truly changed. Word traveled fast and got the attention of many people about her skills.

It was dark outside and she had gone to the store to get food. As she walked, five guys started to gather around her armed with crow bars, bats, and one of them had a gun. Sensing danger, she went to an alleyway. She could see their similes glow in the dark thinking they had her cornered. We she got to a dead end, she turned around to face her opponents. She noticed the lone survivor of the trio she beat up earlier. Now he was back with help.

"Yea that's her. She took a bit out of Tony man" he said on the verge of tears. A bigger man came toward her and gripped her collar.

"Let's get this over with" he said and formed his right fist into a fist.

Instinctively, she gripped the hand holding her, and instantly dug her claws into his wrist. The man let go trying to hold back the pain but almost screamed when the blood wouldn't stop coming out. She laughed out loud, seeing how weak and how fragile he was. The other four looked scared and it intensified when their strongest man collapsed to the ground mumbling to himself.

"Kill the bitch!" yelled one. Three of them charged head on her and then she extended her Pak legs. They all stopped, awed, and at the same time, scared shitless about her. Letting it sink in, she swung at one slicing his head off. One guy tried to swing at her and she blasted a laser from her Pak leg killing him. The other tried to run only to be impaled. The forth one, that lone survivor, tried running again but before he could even get out of the alleyway a Pak leg wrapped around him and dragged him back in. He screamed out loud before he too was killed. Zim just watched, interested in this but then went back to dozing off, still healing from the beating he got from her.

The car started to move again. Only the wind shield wipers and the rain making any noise and occasional grunts from Zim. Although Irkens didn't need sleep, they both found it relaxing and enjoyable when they did.

After her killing spree, she noticed a man in a suit with binoculars watching her across the street. When he noticed he raised his hand and a car came to pick him up and they drove off. She didn't think much until the next day when a black van came up to her and pulled her in. She was about to go into full rage mode when a guy pointed a gun at her head.

"Relax, we just want to talk" he said

He was the guy she saw yesterday. He was wearing a suit still holding the gun to her forehead but in his eyes he was scared.

"About what?" she replied wondering what they wanted from her.

"Heard, well more like saw, what you did back there. Have to say that's pretty impressive for a girl that's what, 9? 10?"

He chuckled a little before lowering the gun but the fear in his eyes didn't leave him.

"You shouldn't waste your talent on street gangs, I think more suitable, eh, work for us would do you some good"

"What kind of work"

Of course Tak knew what he meant, but wasn't about to fold to a nobody.

"Oh I think you're smart enough to know" he grinned.

The car stopped by a sidewalk and a man came in, drenched in water from the rain. He was the man from the picture she saw earlier.

"Hello Ms. Tak, I'm glad we're finally able to meet" he said with a simile extending his hand. She merely looked at it, not familiar with the humans greeting. He instantly retracted his hand before clearing his throat.

"Bruno, please drive us to section eight" she said

If their was one thing Tak could not get rid of, it was referring to sites in numbers. It was just built into her brain from invader training.

The car moved again and she elbowed Zim to wake him up.

"What, what is now" he snapped

Tak could tell that the man across from her was staring at Zim. Apparently it wasn't normal for a human to have green skin. She remembered when people asked her about why she had three fingers. She made up a story of how she chopped her "other two" off which gave off fear from the people who asked her. Ever since she was in control of what humans called a Mafia, most people were freaked out by her. And that was exactly what she wanted. They were also scared of the green skin Zim who was always by her side. Zim seemed to have a habit of abducting humans for his "experiments". She made sure word traveled around that if you crossed her, she would kill you, or you would go to the green skin man, both were equally terrifying options.

The car stopped and she snapped back into reality.

"Um, Ms. Tak, we would like to negotiate the settlement which I'm sure both of our, eh, parties will find agreeable."

She prepared to speak, wanting to get this over with.

"Of course Mr?"

"Hackett"

"Mr. Hackett, can we step outside?"

He looked at Tak like she was crazy for it was pouring outside.

"It's raining"

"I know it is, Bruno"

The large man got out of the car and pulled out an umbrella and open the door to the back.

"After you Mr. Hackett"

He got out the car but swore he heard: 'Foolish Human' and turned to see the green guy grinning.

"Aren't you coming" he asked

She started laughing insanely at how clueless he was, and fear started to develop his eyes.

"Mr. Hackett this concludes our meeting, Bruno"

Bruno drew a gun from his coat and Mr. Hackett's eyes darted up. His happy attitude was replaced with furry.

"You dam twisted little bitch, you think you can just kill everyone that stands in your way? You better watch what you're doing, because if I die-"

He was cut off when Bruno pulled the trigger, the bullet entering Hackett's head. He fell to his knees before falling into the mud. While Bruno got back in the car, Tak turned to Zim with eagerness.

"I'm waiting" she said coldly

"And here I thought you were in a rush" he mumbled before getting out a remote and pressing the button. Within seconds an explosion occurred rocking the ground for a second.

"That takes care of the remaining competition, Bruno I think lunch is good now, how bout that place you told me about?"

"I'll drive us their" he replied

As the car took off, she looked onto the dead body outside sinking into the mud. This was why she was on top. After the mafia highered her, she helped them kill off their rivals. She later found out these mafias were ruled by families and eventually she figured out that she could be on the top, and decided to eliminate anyone in her way. Her Boss, his name long forgotten, had hosted some celebration, and that's when she decided to make her move since his entire family was gathered.

...

It was what humans called Christmas, and Zim had limited knowledge about but knew enough that humans loved to celebrate it with their loved ones. Tak was leaning against the wall till Zim appeared.

"Everything is set, those humans won't know that-"

"Good to know, wait for my signal"

Zim looked a little mad about being cut off his gloating speech but walked away.

"Attention people, I like to get a photo of my wonderful family" The head of the family raised his wine glass and everyone followed. She chuckled a bit. Soon his 'wonderful family' would be his dead family. The lights were dimmed as a photographer approached the giant family composing of husband and wife, aunts, uncles, children, grandchildren, grandpas and grammas, etc. Tak whistled a tune low enough only an Irken could hear. Right after the picture was taken, the lights were shut off. The family and the crowd started mumbling to each other.

She sent a command to her Pak which trigger a bomb planted under the family. The explosion drew loud yells and scream of panic. She extended her Pak legs and started to kill everyone. Their we're loyal members to the head of the family and she wanted to crush all resistance. Impaling, decapitating, slice and dicing through everyone. Some tried to pull out guns but failed to spot her, and by time they did, they were usually on the ground dead. The women cried loud screams that could make anyone go deaf and she quickly killed them off to listen the noise.

She then spotted the man who had dragged her into the van running with a little boy, most likely his son. She darted towards them.

"KEEP RUNNING SON" he yelled out while he turned around with a pistol drawn. However Tak sliced off his right arm and he fell to his knees.

"I told him this would happen. I told him, I told him" he ranted it on  
a few times

"Guess he should of listened" she grinned taking pleasure seeing him suffer. A few moments passed before she sliced his throat. He fell to the ground, and the lights came on showing the massive amount of the dead.

"And the child?" yelled Zim angered that someone had gotten away.

She had forgotten about the kid but knew he be no threat.

"What could a child possibly do?"

Zim looked like he was about to rant on but stopped, not wanting to deal with this now.

After the death of the family and loyal members, she took control of the whole mafia. She quickly learned how valuable money was in the human world but left most of business to people who knew how to manage it. She simply killed off anyone who stood in her way and many got the message.

"Bruno, what is this city called?" she asked

"Eh, New York City boss" he replied.

"I think I want more then New York" she thought before getting out of the car, thankful the rain had stopped.


	2. The Trio

Aurthors Note: Well thank you Otherrealwriter and Scattered Dust for reviewing and and adding it to your favorites, really helps when typing :)

Well here's Chapter 2, Enjoy!

* * *

Tak approached the place Bruno had talked about earlier. Being on Earth so long, she had started taking a liking to human food. As he approached the front desk, the person gave her a weird look.

"I'm sorry, but little kids aren't allowed here. We serve alcohol and children are not allowed in this area"

Tak merely looked at her.

"I think I _am allowed_ here" And a gleam of light quickly shined around forehead.

"Why yes, please this way" said the waitress very cheerful

As she walked to her table, she could sense the many eyes staring at her. Most likely wondering why a "kid" was in this place.

"Eh, your mom know your here" mocked one of them. Tak could feel a vain throb in her forehead. It was always the same everywhere because of the way her hologram looked. So as always she decided to show them that pissing her off wasn't their best choice. She picked up a fork, examined it, before throwing it with the speed of a bullet catching the guys tie along with two others. She then gave them a death glare and she could sense the fear around them. They turned around, taking the fork out before muttering. But Tak could hear them and she was pleased that they were scared of her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Asked the waitress

"Yes, just a margarine"

"Ugh, but it has that burning water in it" said Zim

"You just haven't built up a tolerance" replied Tak. She had managed to build up a tolerance to little amounts of water. Still, pure water burned her, no matter how hard she tried to build a tolerance to it. Every once in awhile however she would feel a slight ting when she drunk.

"And for you" said the waitress who was eyeballing Zim with his green skin. He eventually noticed.

"It's a skin condition!" he yelled

"Uh-huh" The waitress was still examine him. Never before she had seen a person with this kind of skin condition.

"You can stop looking" he said angrily

He turned to see the group of men staring at him. Had they just noticed he was green? What slow humans.

"What do you want you pathetic earthlings?"

One of the guys perked an eyebrow.

"Did he say Earthlings?"

Immediately the entire group started insanely laughing.

"Who the hell calls people 'Earthlings'" laughed a guy

"Oh I don't know, hahahaha, wow, that was, wow."

The laugher died down as the group struggled to regain their breathing. Zim meanwhile was gritting his teeth, wanting to kill them all, but knew Tak would stop him. Why? He never got why. Thou a lingering thought told him she enjoyed seeing him suffer anyway possible.

"We'll, I think we're done here" said Tak, hopping off the chair but not before sending another death glare to the group of men wholes eyes turned from laugher to fear once more.

"But we didn't even eat! Why the hell did I even come anyway!? All I got to see was that pitiful human die, and then-"

She didn't even bother paying attention to the rest of Zms rant.

"Hey you didn't pay your check" yelled the waitress

"What check?" said Tak, another gleam of light.

"Oh I'm sorry, must be a mistake"

Tak grinned to herself. Many, many people were so simple minded, it was easy to manipulate.

"Bruno, lets to home, have to manage business now"

"So what was the point in me coming along!?" Yelled Zim hoping to get a clearly answer.

"Because I said so, now get in the car unless you want to walk" she said sternly. They both got in the car, driving away from the restaurant.

...

He punched the guy down breaking his front teeth and giving him a bloody nose. The guy attempted to get up only to have a foot thrusted on him, knocking the wind out of him. He felt bad for punching him, but it was his job.

"You've changed a lot Chunk" said Dib

Chunk, the kid who bullied him throughout his "Skool" years. The last time Dib saw him, he was playing football for his high school. But now he saw a drug addict, bloodshot eyes, and covered in the smell of alcohol.

"Whatever man, I make your pay check in a week bitch!" He slurred out.

Dib merely cuffed him before running off to the next person. His radio than rang.

"Have you found him yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it" he yelled.

Today had been a day for Dib. Seeing, working, and arresting people he had once went to school with. He abandoned his paranormal studies years ago. Not because his passion died out, but because it was hard to get a job as a paranormal investigator in the world. However that was only part of the reason. He remembered when Zim disappeared that one day. Even his house had disappeared. He remembered when he ranted on that Zim was heading back to his home planet and the world would be invaded. It was the second time that girl Zita had used a crazy card. Ha Zita! Now she was his partner.

He turned a corner to see the man he was looking for. From the looks of it he was extremely high. But what worried Dib more was the gun he was holding. He was staring out into space before he noticed him.

"Get the fuck away from me!?" He yelled, pointing the gun towards him, his eyes wide open.

Dib lifted his gun.

"Drop it!" He yelled but knew this guy wouldn't even know what he was saying. He prepared himself to shoot.

"Don't come closer!"

Dib knew he didn't even move a step which meant this guy was starting to see things.

_Great_

"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

The man raised his gun higher, and Dib knew what he was about to do. he pulled the trigger before the guy could pull his own and he went down with a thud. Zita soon came around the corner.

"Must you shoot everyone?" She asked sarcastically

"I'm not in a mood to get shot" smirked Dib before walking toward the body, the man mumbling to himself.

"This is getting out of hand" said Dib seeing what was clutched in the mans hand.

"Yea it's been spreading fast. They say its nothing compared to your average drug"

"That's why we're here." Said Dib as the other police came and secured the area.

He turned around to see his other partner approaching him. Called "The letter M" when Dib knew him, turned out his name was Michael.

"How many?" He asked

"Well? Counting this one, this brings the count to 21"

"Great, just great, how the hell am I suppose to explain this" he threw his arms in the air. Dib merely look at him while Zita looked away. The FBI was assigned to stop this new drug craze and just when they thought they had a lead, it wasn't and Michaels own boss was getting fed up with no results coming in.

"Sir?" Said an officer grabbing Dibs attention

"The man had something in his hand other then the drugs"

The officer handed Dib a crumbled up piece of paper.

**312 Sunset Ave.**

"Oh Michael, I don't think we've hit a dead end just yet"

"Guess that's good, hope you can tell that to my boss today"

"Uh, what!?"

"The meetings gonna start soon, lets go" said Michael getting into his car mumbling to himself. Zita and Dib were surprised by quickly followed, nbut dreading the soon to be meeting. As the car drove away, Dib saw Chuno being hauled away in a police car.

"What a shame" he thought

...

The trio arrived at the station. Dib with his scythe like hair and long black tench coat, a style he refused to give up through his middle and high years. Zita with her purple spiky hair and her own trench coat wearing a sweater inside, being easy to become cold. And finally Michael with just a simple brown suit and tie. To any onlooker they could all look like something out of a movie. Dib remembered when he did many commercials because of his hairstyle. Michael used to do Basketball commercials being in the NBA before splitting his left leg and shattering both his ankle joints. He was lucky to keep his feet and ankles after getting some screws but he would never be able to play Basketball again. Dib knew it still bothered him. Meanwhile Zita had her own story. Her mom took an overdose of heroin when she was in High School but instead of being weighted down by it, it inspired her to pursue a Criminal Justice degree.

The trio walked into the station, already feeling the hell they would soon be getting in. Walking into an office, the sat at the conference table. Seconds later an aged man walked into the room with folders in his left hand. From the look of his face, he looked pretty pissed off.

_Oh boy_ thought Dib

He set the folders down before looking around the table.

"Well, let just say, congratulations on busting the 21th drug craze case today. Now let me say HOW FUCK'N PISSED OFF I AM. WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE CONTAINED THIS YET"

Zita spoke up

"Hmm, let me think, under fund, under staffed, under equipped, and a raging bulldog of a boss"

"Be careful what you say, I am your boss" he said in a nasty voice

Before the two could argue anymore, another man walked in motioning for the man to come to him.

"What is it, can't you see I'm in a meeting" he whispered

"We've decided to move you to another position"

"WHAT!?"

"Your temper is out of control"

"LIKE HELL IT IS"

"Ok. Either I drag you out here like a madman, or you come quietly"

"I don't have to listen to this crap" as he turned away, other men in suits quickly grabbed him.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME"

"Sir please calm down" they said as the dragged out the raging man out of the station. The man who had opened the door walked in the room to the other three agents.

"My name is Mr. Rush, and I'm your new boss" he said plainly

"Dib Membrane"

"Zita Lee"

"Michael Sanchez"

They all introduced themselves while observing their new boss.

_Please don't be an asshole_ thought Michael.

"We'll now that that's done, we can move on." Mr. Rush dimmed the lights and turned on a projector showing a picture of the drug. A greenish, purplish power it was.

"New information has surfaced about this new drug now called 'Heaven'. From what we know the drug is similar to Meth, makes you see things, makes you feel great, and highly addictive. But unlike meth, for some reason, it's even more addictive. From the people who have taken it, they say meth is nothing compared to this. Forensics can't explain what this drug is even made off. All the substances that make it don't even exist, with the exception of one ingredient we've found."

He paused for a moment, before click the projector to the next slide. All three agents nearly gasped when they saw what it was.

"Human Intestines?" said Dib

"Yes. Last month we busted a warehouse where the drug was being made at. But what they found was hundreds of gutted dead bodies, their intestines removed. Their kidneys and liver were also removed. The people we arrested said intestines were part of the drug but they didn't know what else it was saying it was shipped somewhere else which they fearfully refused to tell us saying 'she' would kill them"

"She?" Asked Zita

"Yes she, the one person who did confess said the liver and kidneys were shipped to her directly. He said 'she' is the most feared person on the streets. Before he could talk anymore, his heart stopped beating. We still don't know why but the others didn't even say anything, afraid of this person."

"So we have women who's a cannibal ruling the streets? How did she even make it, the other gangs and mafia would of squashed her. Theirs too much competition in New York" said Michael.

"True, but let me show you this."

A house appeared

"This was home to the Rossi family, the most powerful Mafia family, or it was. A few years ago during Christmas, the family was attacked."

Mr. Rush paused again before slowly clicking to the next slide.

This time the three agents nearly gagged when they saw the massive blood and body parts everywhere.

"Did anyone survive" asked Zita

"Yes one child out of the hundred guests who attended that evening. Forensics say the weapon was a giant razor of some sort. What we've gathered, someone placed a bomb during the family photo and everyone else was sliced up. All gunshots and bullets came from the Rossi's own men who all died. The child is currently in a mental hospital from the trauma he received. We believe it was this women who did it"

"No wonder people fear her, she practically wiped out a whole family, and the fact she didn't even use a gun at all, but still she couldn't have possibly done it alone" said Michael

"Yes, but we don't know anything else. We don't know who she it, where she is, or where the drug is even made at. We have no leads. Even our own informant was caught."

"How do we even know if she's still in New York." Asked Dib

"Before he was caught, our informant said she rarely traveled outside of New York. He was caught before he could give us anything else."

The projector stopped running and the lights came back on.

"We know the problems you've been having. Well now I'm telling you to do whatever it's takes. The situation is getting out of hand." Said Mr. Rush

"Mr. Membrane, you said you found an address in the hand of the guy you arrested"

"Yes sir" said Dib before pulling the paper out.

"Great, go check it out and see if you can find any leads. Tomorrow two new agents will come in to help you guys further more."

"I kinda like you now" said Zita smirking

"Why thank you Ms. Lee, but please find me a lead" said Mr. Rush

...

"AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA" the man was screaming at the top of his lungs. Trapped in a warehouse with no way out. All he could think of was why he volunteered to be the informant.

"So you tell Zim now, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

"Fuck you" was all he could say back but he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. His stomach was already cut open and his intestines were being poked by this green guy.

"Stubborn Human, do you know what this is?"

"Lemon Juice" he muttered a bit confused but realized what was about to happen.

Zim sprinkled the juice burning the man. He screamed more and finally broke down.

"STOP IT! I tell you, I tell you"

"Are you gonna lie to me again Mr. Davis" said a girls voice

"No, I swear, I won't" he said, tears streaming down his face.

"Then tell me Mr. Davis, who do you work for"

"The FBI" he said in between breaths

"THE FBI?" Screamed Zim remembering the last time he got that warning on the TV.

"Zim, calm down, the FBI don't even know who I am...right?"

"No, all they know is your a she" said Mr. Davis

"I see, what a waste of time"

The girl came out of the shadows and Davis nearly fainted when he saw that this girl was a child?

"Your a kid?" He said shocked

"As I expected, he knew so little" said Tak before retreating back into the shadows.

"Zim I'm feeling hungry, remove his intestines and cook his kidneys and liver"

"WHAT!? Your not serious!" Yelled Davis

"Pitiful Human" laughed Zim.

Tak walked away hearing a loud scream before the sound of cutting filled her ears.

"Did all go well" asked Bruno waiting outside beside the car.

"It was a waste of time. He knew so little and was caught. Zim has it under control, let's go, it's getting late"

"Yes boss" he said driving he car away from the warehouse

"By the way, someone's been selling our drug" he said

"I know, but I don't know where the place is yet" said Tak

"I just found out" he said handing over a slip of paper to her.

She read it "**312 Sunset Ave**."

"Those little Bastards, Bruno called Zim" she said. The car phone rang for a while.

"What do you what NOW!" Said Zim angry when he was busy

"Someone's trying to take credit for what I created. 312 Sunset Ave, take some guys and cut the people up will you" she said sweetly before quickly hanging up. She reclined her seat, tired now. She thought for a moment before falling asleep.

...

Zim was groaning to himself. He was cutting this disgusting human up trying to get to the kidneys before realizing Tak would be asleep by now. Sometimes she really ticked him off. He then remembered his 'new assignment'. He looked at himself, his blood stained lab coat. He knew he couldn't appear in public like this since it freaked most humans out except on October 31st for some reason. He quickly changed, he would get to the body later.


	3. 312 Sunset Ave

Authors Note: Thank you a Otherrealwriter for another review and His Majesty the Emperor. Ita what motivates me to keep typing. Well here's chapter three, hope you like it. I tried doing a fighting scene to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

* * *

He was way high, feeling 10 feet high and bullet proof. He was living the life, from a small time dealer to a city-wide dealer. And he didn't even make this drug. He ripped it off someone, like he always did all his life. He looked down at the women he was banging. Being drunk and high, he was starting to lose his breath at sex now, but he kept at it.

"I'm living the life" he muttered. But little did he know that it would soon end.

...

Bruno pulled the car into the driveway seeing Tak sleep on the passenger seat. Nothing new, she always fell asleep during car rides unless she had some business. He got out the door before heading to the other side and picking her up. For a insane little child, she looked like a baby when she was asleep. As he walked to the doors, he could feel her nibbling his left shoulder. Again nothing new, it was something she always did. He never confronted her about this, just thought it be best not too, but he really did want to know maybe he could ask Zim. He walked up the stairs, hearing the creek of each step as he made it to the top floor. He walked into her bedroom before setting her down onto the bed and pulling the sheets over her. He walked out glimpsing over his shoulder again before shutting the door.

"Goodnight" he whispered

"Night"

He paused for a moment looking over his shoulder again before seeing that she was half asleep and she would forget by morning.

...

The agents pulled up near 312 Sunset Ave, or what they saw a nightclub.

"Remember just ask questions" said Zita

"And break anyone's jaw that's gets smart with me" joked Michael

"Who owns the place" asked Dib

"A Mr. Jones" said Zita

"So how do we want to approach this" asked Dib eager to start

"We'll ill get a drink, Zita you can go bully the owner, and Dib you wait in the back."

"Why I gonna be in the back" joked Dib

"And why do you always say I'm a bully" asked Zita

"Because the last thing we need is for someone to bolt to the door, and Zita you can just be scary sometimes"

The all briefly laughed before getting out the car. Dib went around back, while Zita and Michael went through the front doors. As Zita walked in, another car pulled in behind her. She turned around to see a very short person who was wearing a coat with a hat concealing his face, while two people behind him followed.

"Why must Earth be so cold" said the short person before walking past Zita.

Meanwhile Michael was at the bar seeing if he could get some information from the hundreds of voices around. Already he saw a hundred ways he could arrest people, but he wasn't here for that. Someone then tapped his shoulder he turned around to see a group of teenagers.

"Hey, aren't you Michael Sanchez, the basketball player"

Michael then instantly forgot all about his why he was here and started to remember when he played basketball. He soon found himself signing autographs and taking, paying nit attention to the events around him and started ordering drinks.

Zim was climbing up the stairs. He was already playing the events in his head, imagining the pathetic human begging for his life. He stopped daydreaming as he approached the door to see two very large black guys guarding the door giving imitating looks.

"Out of my way" demanded Zim

"Excuse me?" One of them said giving an angered look. Zim merely sighed to himself before drawing a dagger from his sleeve and throwing it against the guy to his left. It struck his throat and despite him trying to scream he couldn't. The blood oozed out of his throat as he fell against the wall, leaving a smeared trail of it. The other guy was shocked for a second before meeting a bullet from one of Zims people. A silenced headshot took him down.

Zim reached for the handle to realize it was locked and glared at one of his guys to break it down which they did with ease. He walked in to see an office but to the left was an open door.

"Yea, keep going baby, keep going, ugh, yea, yea, almost their, eh"

Zim shuttered realizing what the human was doing. He gagged a bit before motioning one of his guys to deal with it.

The person who drew the gun walked in and pulled Mr. Jones off some women.

"What the Fuck?" Yelled Mr. Jones before having a gun punch him in his face knocking him to the ground.

"Go guard the front door and make sure no one enters" order Zim and the two guys made haste to obey. Mr. Jones was starting to recover from the punch, but being drunk and on drugs, he couldn't exactly pick himself up but soon felt skinny metal legs pick him up and place him on the table.

"Listen you filthy earthling, you've been stealing something of mine, and now I'm gonna cut you open"

"What?" Mr. Jones never expected a threat so bluntly. Suddenly his hands and legs were bound to the table. He attempted to get up but couldn't.

"Hahahaha ha, fight all you want human, but you cannot escape, I AM ZIM!"

The Irken laughed at his own remark before opening up his surgeon tool set. Mr. Jones realized what was gonna happen.

"Wait! Ugh, maybe we can talk about this, I got a lotta money you know, we can split it!, ill go away man"

"Haha, stupid, stupid, human" was the last thing Zim said before taking a buzz saw and slowly opening up the mans stomach. He screamed in pain while Zim simply laughed.

"Scream all you want human, but your terrible music will drown your screams" and with that Zim carried on with his work.

...

Meanwhile Zita made her way upstairs to the owners office, surprisingly finding no bouncers or security. She approached the door to find the two men she saw earlier guarding the door. As she walked closer, one of them spoke.

"Sorry mam you can't enter."

"Oh I think I can" she took out her badge. The two seemed worried at first but quickly opened the door. The stood idle as she walked end only to hear the coc of a gun behind her head.

_Dam it_

She messed up. One of the guys grabbed her gun and radio, but the way they were moving, they looked terrified.

"WHY IS THAT DOOR OPEN!?" Screamed a voice. Zita swore she heard it from somewhere in her life, but couldn't remember.

"Eh, theirs an FBI agent here" said one of the guys nervously

"And she told me not to worry, but I can prove her wrong, yes, we will bring her to her. Give me a minute to clean up"

Zita looked around, already planning her escape, hoping Michael would catch on when they went downstairs. The door opened again to reveal the small "man" she saw earlier and she could see some blood over him. Her heart beated harder, already knowing this man worked for "her", the insane crime boss of New York. A gun poked her back.

"Let's go" said the man.

The four people steadily walked down the stairs. The two guys afraid of what may happen if caught. Zita cautious about her next move. And Zim practicing his gloating speech he would yell at Tak for bringing in the FBI girl. Zita was in the front, the two guys behind her, and Zim, mumbling to himself further behind.

As Zita finished the last step, her eyes looked all around for Michael only to find him gripping some girls ass with a drink in his hand, surrounded by all the "cool" people. She sighed to herself. Michael just couldn't get rid of his Basketball career. She knew he just couldn't accept never playing Basketball. But her sympathy turned to anger when she realized she could use some help. Suddenly Michael darted his eyes to her, his simile replaced with a "oh shit" frown. She gritted her teeth at him trying to get him to see what situation he was in. He caught on and immediately got up, saying goodbye to all his "friends". With the drink in his hand, he pushed the crowd away walking to the guy who was behind the guy holding the gun to Zita. He looked away for a second before "accidentally" spilling his drink onto him.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry man" he said rising his hands defensively.

"Really?" Said the guy looking at his shirt before getting suckered punched in the chin. The other one caught on and took his gun out to shoot him and Zita grappled his arm before twisting and doing a Karate kick on his back throwing him onto the ground.

"What the hell Michael!" She yelled

"What, I saved ya didn't I?"

Before either of them could say anything else, one of the guys got up and ran up against Michael, arms around his waist, running against the railing. Zita was about to help before the other one got up taking a hunting knife out,

"Let's go bitch" he said eagerly yet tiredly

He swung at her while Zita dodged all his swings.

Michael meanwhile was punching the guy on the back, before kneeing him in the stomach finally being set free. The guy drew his gun but Michael grabbed onto it pointing it in the air letting a few rounds go off, which made the crowd panic and start running. As they wrestled Michael decided to try another method to get the gun, and gripped the mans balls.

"What's it gonna be, the gun or your balls!" He yelled forcing the guy to let go and punch him. Michael crashed against the railing and the guy charged at him, the next thrust broke the railing sending them both onto the ground. The guy attempted to reach the gun, now within his reach, but was pulled back by Michael. He kicked him in his face, desperately trying to get the gun. Michael got up half way throwing himself on top on the man, trying to get the gun. They wrestled for a moment before Michael started slamming the guys head onto the floor before he knocked him out. He turned over breathing heavily.

Zita was dodging the other guys swings, hitting him in the face every time he took a swung and it was starting to take its toll on him. Finally the bruised and bloodied guy took one last swing before another punch sent him to the ground. She drew her gun to the little man.

"DON'T MOVE!" She screamed painting heavily.

"YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He screamed back.

She was about to say something before something struck her from behind. Her vision clouded and she fell to the ground. She looked over to Michael seeing him grip his chest.

"Forget the human, the Earth authorities are already here" was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

...

Zita started to awake, but quickly shut her eyes from the eye piercing white lights. Her whole body was asleep, limp, and she tried to move it before hearing "relax Zita"

She turned to see Dib with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh hey. How long have I been out" she muttered still waking up.

"Just a few hours, took a hit to the head"

Zita remembered the giant bruise on the back of her head.

"Oh right, I had him and then that guy hits me"

"Yea he got away, but you did a number on one of the guys who we got"

"It's not like their gonna talk"

"Yea I know, but we got something"

"Can't believe I got beat, I thought Michael had the other one"

"Ummm..."

Zitas memory slowly recalled the last few seconds she saw.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed

"What happened to him?" She demanded

"Agent Sanchez had a heart attack" said Mr. Rush standing by the doorway

"What?" Asked Zita bewildered

"It what happens when you don't take care of yourself. One of his arteries were clogged and the recent fight overworked his heart" explained Mr. Rush.

The room was silent

"But thankfully paramedics were able to save him before he collapsed. He's lucky to be alive."

After that Mr. Rush left the room.

"Get yourself some rest Zita, it's been a long day"

Although she wanted to protest, the bump on her head was thumbing, he brain begging her to lie down and sleep.

"Ok" she said before lying back down.

Dib turned off the lights and walked out to see Michael.

"How's he doing" he asked a nurse

"He just woke up, his heartbeat is steady, but the doctor recommends..."

Before she could finish Dib thrusted himself to the door to see Michael reading a book.

"Just Woke up?"

"About an hour ago, but I don't feel like having them ask me questions now" said Michael putting the book down.

"How's your heart?"

"Could of been worse."

"Oh"

"So where were you when I needed ya?"

"Out freezing my ass off, you can't hear anything outside except for the wind"

They both laughed before Michael gripped his chest.

"You ok?"

"It's a little sore, but a little sleep will take care of that"

"We'll glad your alright man"

"So am I. So any word about Mr. Jones?"

"They found him bound and gagged, his stomach sliced open, and liver and kidneys removed. They also found two dead bouncers"

"So that guy is working for 'she'. Great...we had him...so dam close."

"Close yet so far. Their was a witness"

"Someone actually saw this guy whose left everyone dead, and there's actually someone alive?"

Michael smiled gaining confidence in cracking the case.

"Yea but she's in a traumatic state."

"Are you kidding me?"

They both sighed, a silence settled in

"I think she'll be alright, we have people guarding her" said Dib

"You think she's in danger?"

"As the only one to see whatever happened in that office, I do believe shell be in great danger"

A knock in the door drew both their eyes to see the doctor

"Mr. Sanchez, I see your awake, I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions concerning your heart and your health"

"Ugh find. Well Dib looks like the doctors in"

"Ha, yep, take care Michael"

"You too man, you too"

...

Tak was busy sleeping, enjoying the peaceful silence around her until her antennas woke her up. She could hear the sound of a triumph march, usually in Irken Military Parades for the Tallests. But she knew it wasn't that, no it was

"**_Zim_**!" Was all she thought and from the sound of his footsteps, his ego was about to shoot out the longest gloating speech in history.

"MOVE ASIDE BRUNO!" Was yelled outside. Tak prepared herself and then the front door were thrown open, with Zim darting straight to her bed,

"I TOLD YOU, HA, I TOLD YOU, I WAS RIGHT, ME, ZIM, WAS RIGHT, THE FBI, THE NIGHTCLUB, YOU SAID NOT TO WORRY, BUT THE AMAZING ZIM IS ALWAYS ALERT. YOU SAID NOT TO WORRY, WELL NOW IM IN FULL PANIC MODE BECAUSE THEY NEARLY CAUGHT ME. ME ZIM, THE FBI NEARLY CAUGHT ME. YOU SAID NOT TO WORRY, WE'LL GUESS WHO WAS RIGHT, NOT YOU, I ZIM, WAS RIGHT, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I THE GREATEST IRKEN INVADER TOLD-"

Before Zim could finish he felt a hand around his throat choking the life out of him.

"Zim...shut up"

"Ugh...can't...breath...Tak...can't...breath"

"Then shut up Zim, just shut up or ill kill you"

She released her hold and Zim gagged trying to catch his breath. His head laid on the bed panting heavily, eager to talk, but valuing his life.

A few minutes went by and Zim was about to dose off when Tak broke the silence

"So what happened" she mumbled, still dazed from waking up

"Well the FBI found the place, had a fight, and eh, yea"

"Did they see you?"

"We'll of course they saw me, she had me at gunpoint!"

"I meant your face"

"Zims face? Nope"

"We'll then what's to worry?"

"WHAT'S TO WORRY!? The FBI found me, and got one of the people, WHAT IF THE HUMAN TALKS!"

"The person they got will not talk, you should know that. Mr. Jones sold drugs, the FBI must of got some lead off of some user and traced it to his place. They still have nothing. I trust Mr. Jones won't trouble me"

"Ugh, why do you doubt me? Yes I cut the foul human up"

"Then all is good Zim, go to sleep"

"Um yea, I forgot to tell you"

"What?"

"I may have left a human in Mr. Jones office. He was mating and I kinda forgot about the girl"

Zim gave a nervous chuckle.

"Zim...you better be in full panic mode, because IM IN FULL RAGE MODE"

"Um"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LEAVE A WITNESS!?"

"Well don't worry, um, I can take care of it"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Eh, no"

Tak was about to go off but quickly calm down.

"Leave me for a second" she said

Zim went out the room already afraid of her wrath.

Tak got up to slip on a robe, always finding human clothing comfortable. She emerged from her room with a blue robe matching her hair of the hologram she hadn't taken off yet.

Standing idle were Bruno, Zim and another bodyguard.

"You guys come with me"

The trio followed Tak to a long hallway filled with nothing but white walls

"After many years living on the streets I have built an empire. I control New York City, wiping out hundreds of gangs that have tried to fight me. In little over a year, I nearly control the entire coastline. In just one month I have manage to start in the Western Coastline. My drug is spreading rampantly throughout the world, and yet I worry. I worry about the stupidity of some people"

She shot a death glare Zim uneasying him more.

"I am not gonna let a mistake ruin everything I have built. Zim I seriously just want to kill you"

If Zim could pale anymore he would of. He could Taks rage around him

"But that's not the issue, this witness needs to be killed."

"Whatever you need" said Bruno cocing his gun

"Thank you Bruno but your to valuable to be caught. We don't know where the witness is, but that's no problem"

By the end of their walk, they reached an office. Tak pulled out a strange looking computer with the Irken insignia on it. The screen came up showing the events at the nightclub. Have superior technology, she was able to spy on any area on Earth. She tracked the car where the witness to a hospital downtown New York.

"You" she pointed to the bodyguard "Get some sucker of the streets and have him kill her, don't care if he's even caught, I want this women dead"

The bodyguard nodded his head before exiting the room.

"Bruno please leave, I need to talk to Zim"

Bruno soon left the room. Zim stood alone, fear growing in his eyes.

"Zim come here"

The low creeks of the wood were heard as Zim fearfully made his way to her. When he was in arms reach Tak snatched his antennas

"Listen Zim, if you ever mess up again, I'll split your stomach open, rip your Squeedlyspooch out and grind it till its nothing but jelly and force you to eat it, you understand?"

Zim whimpered already to afraid to speak, his ego completely deflated.

"Good then" She let go

"Go get some sleep Zim, it's been a long day for all of us.

She turned to the screen seeing the witness motionless, fear parlaying her.

"You better not talk" said Tak, closing the laptops and walking out the room.


End file.
